Sweet Elf A**
by Dex1
Summary: Aragorn/Legolas and others
1. Default Chapter

Sweet Elf Ass  
  
*Disclaimer* I own nothing. Except the Trolls of Gemarskagilia. And the goats.  
  
This is my first fic. Please, please review!  
  
Chapter One - The Meeting  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. Elrond was holding a glorious celebration in honor of his 3043rd birthday. Elves from all around middle earth were invited to join in the festivities. Among them was the fine young elf, Legolas. He wore a long purple cloak accented by a small silver broach that was given to him by his mother, long ago before she was eaten by the horrid Trolls of Gemarskagilia. Oh how he loved his mother. Oh how he missed her. He carried so much sorrow in his heart that few had seen him smile. His golden hair lay wet about his shoulders, glistening in the moonlight and flashing with every lightning strike. He stood alone, with his eyes tightly shut as drops of rain slid down his forehead joining with the tears on his face, masking his obvious grief.  
  
His elfin ears picked up a strange sound coming from behind him, and he turned to look, but saw nothing in the black. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning split the sky enveloping him in light so bright that it nearly blinded him. As he tried to regain his sight, the noise returned, but this time he knew what it was. Footsteps. Those of a man he once knew, but had not seen in many moons.  
  
"Aragorn, is that you?" he asked softly.  
  
The response was quick, "Yes. It is I."  
  
Legolas whipped around, his sopping hair slapping and sticking to his face as he turned. "It has been a long time my friend, too long." He studied the dark Ranger in front of him. His cloak was old and tattered, and the hood that covered his head gave no protection from the rain as evidenced by his wet mass of waves. He had obviously been riding long and hard, yet his eyes showed no signs of exhaustion, and the rain had served to wash away much of the filth that covered his face.  
  
"It has been long my friend," he said as he stepped closer and took Legolas' hand in his. "I have missed you." An intense longing could be seen within the deep blue pools of his eyes, a longing that Legolas had seen before. The man's hand quickly dropped the elf's and went to wipe the rain from his brow. Legolas began to tremble as he clasped his hands behind him. "Are you cold? Perhaps we should go inside."  
  
The elf quickly gathered his thoughts and urged his leaden feet to move forward towards the door. "Perhaps we should."  
  
  
  
Chapter Two - Mommy Dearest  
  
There were at least a hundred elves inside the large ballroom, yet neither Legolas nor Aragorn seemed to notice any of them. Their eyes met for a moment and then Aragorn slowly shifted his gaze down the body of the elf. He noticed how the soft purple of his cloak shone in the firelight. It was an expensive piece that only a being of noble blood would wear. As his eyes traveled back up Legolas' torso they came to rest on the silver broach. He reached out and gently brushed the pin.  
  
"This was your mother's, was it not?"  
  
Legolas nodded somberly.  
  
"I heard of her death, but I was far away, and though I wished to see you, I could not. The details were never relayed to me."  
  
"It was a noble death. She was aiding three goats in their journey across the bridge of Gemarskagilia, when the trolls attacked. She put herself between them and her companions all of whom survived. But of my mother, all that was found was a little toe." He hung his head and blinked to keep the tears at bay.  
  
"I'm sorry my friend," Aragorn said as he grasped Legolas' shoulder.  
  
The warm sensation of the Ranger's hand comforted him, thus allowing him to continue. "It's just as well you weren't there. Though her funeral was attended by many elves, it was not the homage we had hoped for. Few from the outside world came. Even the goats whose lives she saved were not in attendance."  
  
"I still should have been there for you. Can you forgive me?" His hand slowly slid down Legolas' back.  
  
Legolas looked up and their eyes locked. "There is nothing to forgive. It is in the past."  
  
"Yet you continue to suffer. It pains me to see you in such a state."  
  
He turned away. "I am fine."  
  
"Legolas..."  
  
"You have been riding long. You should change and rest. Take my room, Elrond has given me the one across from his."  
  
"But where will you go my friend?"  
  
Legolas began to leave. "Do not concern yourself with me."  
  
  
  
Chapter Three - The Boudoir  
  
Aragorn found some clothes lying out on the bed and began to dress. He methodically peeled away the layers of wet cloth that clung to his firm muscular body, and replaced them with the dry ensemble. The clothes were a bit too small and held tightly to the curves of his flexing muscles. Suddenly, he sensed a presence behind him. Without turning he uttered simply "Legolas."  
  
A slender hand reached across to Aragorn's chest and slid beneath his shirt, softly carressing his tender flesh. From behind, he could feel Legolas' warm, trembling body pressed close to his. "You are no longer cold."  
  
"No, quite warm." Aragorn turned to face Legolas and slid his hand through his still damp hair, pulling him closer to him. Their lips met, quivering slightly at first, then slowly falling into a fiery lock. The passion quickly overtook them both as Aragorn began to remove the Elf's wet clothing and they fell into bed. 


	2. next

Chapter Four - Homewrecker  
  
Exhausted, they lay in bed gently stroking each other. Legolas turned to Aragorn and gingerly ran his fingers through the man's dark mass of hair. He came to a sudden stop as Aragorn clutched his hand and holding it tightly, pulled it to his chest.  
  
"There is something I must tell you," quoth the Ranger, "I came not just for Elrond's birthday, I came also for his daughter."  
  
Legolas sat up suddenly, his eyes wide. "Arwen?"  
  
"Yes, Arwen." His eyes shifted to the floor as he continued. "We met some time ago and bonded instantly. It was nothing expected, simply something that happened." Legolas rose from the bed, grabbing his clothes and quickly dressing as the tears began to form in his eyes. "Legolas, please do not be hurt. We had been separated for what seemed like an eternity..."  
  
"It had been but several months!"  
  
"The months were long, and you were far away. I mean not to cause you pain, I love you still, but to her I must give my heart for she has given me her's."  
  
"It is because she is female, is it not?"  
  
Aragon turned quickly to look him in his dripping eyes. "It is not. There are many reasons why."  
  
"What are they then?" He asked, wiping the tears from his face.  
  
Aragon turned away and thought for a moment. "There are many," he said finally, "I need not tell you what they are."  
  
"You say you love her, and yet you invited me into your bed?!"  
  
"I was tired and weary from my journey. I could not resist. Do not blame me for my weakness. I will no longer take advantage of your hospitality. I must go to her," he said as he rose to leave.  
  
"Leave then!" Legolas yelled as he hurled Aragon's boots at his head.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
  
  
Chapter Five - Comfort  
  
Legolas sat on the edge of his bed in tears, when suddenly an elfin head popped in the door. It was Namalon son of Namalot of Namadell. "Are you alright, Legolas?"  
  
He jerked his head up to see the intruder. "Namalon..." he uttered miserably. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was summoned to the room of Elrond, but his door was locked, and an old boot lay outside." Namalon sat on the bed next to Legolas. "What troubles you so?"  
  
The tears that had just ceased, began to flow again, this time so forcefully that he was barely able to speak. "Ara....he....gone....female....loved me not..."  
  
"I do not understand."  
  
He slowly regained his composure. "Aragorn left me for the Lady Arwen."  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
"Yes, Aragorn. He said he loved me I gave him my innocence....well not really....there were others before," Legolas turned dreamily away and reflected back on his past loves, "The wizard was the first. Before he was Gandalf the Grey he was a strong and fit fellow with long wavy dark hair...much like my Aragorn...." His body once again was wracked with sobs.  
  
"There, there, cry not, " Namalon said as he stroked Legolas' long hair.  
  
"Alright, I shall be strong.... like Josephine my second love. She too was eaten by trolls, just like my mother, but under much different circumstances. It was her own fault really, she poked them many times with a pointed stick, taunting them with foolish remarks about their weight." A confused look spread over Namalon's face, but disapeared as Legolas continued. "Then there was my hobbit. I knew not his name, for we met only once, on the hills outside of Riverdell. What a glorious night that was. His large hairy feet pressing firmly into my chest with every thrust..."  
  
"Yes, yes Legolas. Sounds quite glorious..."  
  
"But he too left me, as did all the others whom I have ever loved. Shall I never be loved again? Shall I be alone for ever? Void of any meaningful contact?"  
  
Namalon shifted his hand down to the small of Legolas' back. "No, you shall not." 


	3. Last

*Warning* There is extreme violence ahead!  
  
Chapter Six - The Assault  
  
Legolas jumped up and glared down at Namalon. "Why do you touch me so? Can you not see that a gentle touch does pain me now?"  
  
"I was only trying to help," said Namalon as he slowly rose. "Legolas, it was merely the touch of a friend. Do you not recognize the touch of a friend when you feel it? Have you been so harmed by your loves that you are blind to my compassion?"  
  
"You are right my friend, I apologize."  
  
"Good. Now come and rest your head upon my shoulder, and let the sorrows fade away." They both sat on the edge of the bed, Legolas reluctantly laying his head on Namalon's shoulder and closing his eyes to the pain of the outside world. Namalon's hand began to stroke the elf's long blond hair, playfully weaving his fingers through the gilded strands.  
  
Legolas began to pull away, "I do not think this is helping, perhaps I should be alone." He tried to rise, but fell back to the bed as Namalon's hand gripped solidly onto his crowning glory and pulled him back.  
  
"You will stay in your place," Namalon said as he frantically tried to remove Legolas' clothing. "A wizard, a woman, a hobbit, and a man! Now an elf you must have too! I will have you!"  
  
Legolas tried to fight him off, clawing and screeching, as Namalon's heavy body heaved on top of him, but to no avail. "Leave me be!" he screamed. Namalon jerked roughly at his hair, holding his head back so he could lay dozens of kisses on his milky neck. "NO!"  
  
Suddenly, Namalon's body went limp. Legolas pushed him away and quickly crawled into the corner, where he curled into a ball and wept furiously. Through the tears he could barely make out a dark figure pummeling Namalon with a boot.  
  
The figure continued beating the elf until blood had ceased to flow from his unrecognizable body. Then as a last means of vindication, he bent over the body and ripped off a pointy ear with his teeth. He crept towards Legolas and bending down in front of him, proceeded to drop the ear in his lap. Then he turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" the weeping elf proclaimed from his corner, "What is the name of my champion?"  
  
The dark figure stopped in the doorframe, and without even turning towards Legolas he uttered softly, "Boromir."  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven - The End.  
  
Legolas rose and headed for the door, desperate to stop yet another love from fleeing. Once in the hallway, however, he could not tell the path that Boromir had taken. His weak body slid down the wall and formed a heap on the floor.  
  
"Legolas?! What is it? What has happened?" Aragorn stood sans shirt and barefoot above Legolas.  
  
"My love!" he cried, and dropped his head to weep some more.  
  
"Legolas, I told you I did not mean to hurt you." the man said exasperated. "You must move on." Just then, Elrond wandered into the hall, his brightly colored robe flapping open near the top revealing his pale elfin skin. Aragorn turned to him and muttered softly under his breath, "Give me but a moment." The elfin lord then disappeared into his room.  
  
"It is not you of whom I speak, it is my hero, whom I fear I may never see again."  
  
"Alright," said Aragorn, "It is your 'hero' whom you weep for. Perhaps you should go and seek him. As for me, I shall return to El...Arwen now." He abruptly turned around and left.  
  
Legolas continued to sit as tears ran down his face. He bowed his head in solitude. A shadow suddenly engulfed him, and as he looked up he saw that it was being cast by none other than his hero, Lord Boromir. The man knelt beside him, and with one hand gently brushed the tears from the elf's face. As Legolas' sobs began to subside, the two locked eyes. Boromir let the stare engulf him, and slowly moved closer to the elf, his lips brushing across Legolas' mouth as his hands pulled him into a loving embrace. 


End file.
